


Лунная пыль

by anosmaleh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, M/M, Songfic, Параллельные миры, канонная смерть персонажа, моменты Тони/Пеппер, счастливый финал, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Они дома, тут тихо и тепло, так, как Тони мечтал всю жизнь. Солнечный свет даёт достаточно сил, чтобы сбросить камни сомнений и похоронить в их пыли свою прошлую любовь.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Лунная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jaymes Young – Moondust  
> \- Звезду Сириус в созвездии Большого Пса называют еще Локабренна, что переводится как Факел Локи.  
> \- Спасибо Вике за песню и идею

Смотря на вещи честно, отбросив надежду на лучшее, по виду Тора можно было описать всё, что случилось. Но Старк всё же надеялся, что самого страшного (для него, как бы эгоистично это не было) не произошло. Он не видел его прибытия, да и вообще много чего пропустил, сражаясь в другом месте, но всё же жутко хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Хотя в самых глубинах сердца он уже давно понял, что никто не начнёт возмущаться и спрашивать, где благоразумность Тора, потому что Локи с ним нет. Тони почти исправляет себя же: «с нами», но останавливается зачем-то и спрашивает:

— Что с Тором?

— Брат погиб.

Тони прикрывает лицо рукой, глубоко вздыхая, набирая как можно больше воздуха, потому что если он попытается вздохнуть еще раз в ближайшие секунды, то просто не выдержит. Главное не издавать ни звука, главное сдержаться, сейчас всё это ни к чему.

Он благодарен Стиву за прямой ответ, за однозначность формулировки, без всяких глупых, будто бы способных смягчить, а на самом деле растравливающих душу «брата потерял» или «он ушёл» или «его нет с нами». Сразу, проще и не так болезненно: пластырь с раны нужно сдирать за секунду, боль секунды перенести проще, чем боль минуты. Однако раны сердца не затягиваются или, по крайней мере, затягиваются не так быстро, как ссадины на коленках.

Они здесь все это знают, все молчаливо не осуждают и делают вид, что не замечают побелевшего лица. Только Брюс подносит какой-то препарат, говоря, что нужно после всего принимать трижды в день, а Тони забыл. Только вот он слышит об этом впервые. Но главное — держаться, они все потеряли и потеряны, не время разводить личную панику. В голове мелькает мысль, если Локи и стал пылью, то непременно лунной.

Через несколько минут Тор и Старк сидят вместе, бесцельно наблюдая за людьми вокруг. Через какое-то время (никто не следил), за которое они не проронили не слово, Стив позвал всех подкрепиться бутербродами. Тони немного хочется побиться головой об стенку, но он лишь хлопает Тора по плечу и встаёт. Мир кажется всё более и более нереальным.

***

Всё это прошло так быстро и странно. Недавно, кажется, совсем недавно Старк пытался скрыть скорбь, а на самом деле прошли годы, и теперь они празднуют победу. Правда, даже сейчас она омрачена чужими смертями. Тони не может прогнать тихий голос Стивена: «Ты выжил чудом, Старк, я боюсь даже посмотреть, каким». Вы когда-нибудь пробовали спокойно жить, зная, что вы должны быть мертвы? Не случайное избавление вроде упавшего в сантиметре от вас кирпича, а такое, если бы этот кирпич разбил вам голову, но вы вдруг встали и пошли. Тони хотелось бы никогда этого не знать, но жизнь обычно не спрашивает нашего мнения.

Мир потихоньку обретает краски, приходит в норму, покрывается рутинной пылью. Не то чтобы все всё забыли, но они пытаются жить дальше, дни сменяются неделями и месяцами, оставляя прошлое позади. Люди привыкают ко многому, не все, но они стараются.

Тони улыбается, глядя на счастливую Морган, знакомившуюся с его старыми и новыми друзьями, но где-то глубоко снова что-то колючее скребет сердце. Скорбь, завидев людей, нашедших своих ушедших близких, пробуждается и ревниво клокочет где-то в горле. Сердце всё ещё не отпустило. И это обидно до жути. У него есть семья, горячо любимая и желанная, но то, старое, оно не стало менее важным, оно живёт внутри. Его семья — нечто новое, чувства эти иные, из другого разряда и направления. Тони ругает себя за такие мысли, чувствует, будто предает их всех, но поделать ничего не может. Даже понять: прав или нет, не может. Пеппер целует его в лоб, словно знает его мысли, и мягко улыбается. Главное, он уверен в настоящем.

В их заново отстроенном штабе полно людей. Тони не знает, зачем согласился снова делать всё это, помогать, распоряжаться, как в первые годы Мстителей, но он делает. Здесь мало скорбящих, может это потому, что много гостей, не знавших близко, например, Наташу, Вижна или Локи. Тони не нравится, что об этом молчат, пусть его и убеждали, что это праздник уставших, но живых. По Локи же здесь вообще немного скорбящих. Это по-настоящему раздражает Тони. Он почти интуитивно находит Тора.

— Ты сегодня не очень весел, пиво невкусное?

— Всё хорошо, но эта атмосфера почему-то не веселит, а только расстраивает.

— Значит, тоже это чувствуешь, — Тони присаживается рядом и ждёт, но в его собственной интонации не было вопроса, так что и ответа не последовало. Помолчав, он продолжает сам, — Я словно заблудился, даже не просто где-то, а будто потерялся в космосе. Я рад всему этому и счастлив, что могу быть с семьёй, но в тоже время думаю о прошлом и пытаюсь что-то сделать. Ну, знаешь, опираясь на него же.

— Строишь дом на Луне, — кивает Тор, складывая ладони в замок и опуская голову.

— Хм, да, интересное сравнение… тебе это знакомо?

— Да, друг, — они не смотрят друг на друга, думая примерно об одном и том же, но долго не решаясь говорить. — Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по нему тоже.

Тони чуть усмехается, в который раз замечая, что слова бога просты, но точны. Сидеть больше не хотелось, привычка всегда решать проблемы действиями подгоняла его.

— Я собираюсь организовывать, — он на секунду замялся, прикусив верхнюю губу, — Похороны Наташи, — Тор кивает, показывая своё одобрение, — И, быть может, не знаю, придёт кто ещё из наших, но сделаем и для твоего брата? Можем по нашим или вашим обычаям, на твоё усмотрение.

— Спасибо тебе.

Тони быстро идёт куда-нибудь подальше. Хотя бы найти Пеппер или Морган, не думать о чёрных костюмах и прочем. Не думать о том, почему его имя вдруг невозможно стало вытащить из горла.

Всё вокруг казалось таким странным. После поражения было ужасно, плохо, больно, но они всё же привыкли, построили быт, научились жить с мыслью, что не все живы. Новый бой, победа перевернули всё с ног на голову не хуже проигрыша. Это только со стороны кажется, что после победы все живут довольно и счастливо. На самом же деле счастье и восторг длятся первые часы, когда все смеются, жмут друг другу руки и обнимаются, не веря в счастливую свою судьбу. А после вспоминают не только о неспасённых жизнях, но и о разрушенных местах и вещах, о планах, что нужно полностью менять и перестраивать, о людях, которые только пришли, ничего не имеют и не знают, как быть. И даже отвлечься на рутину нельзя — она разрушена, даже мелкие планы, вроде купить сахар в конце недели, не могут быть осуществлены. Некоторых это выводит из равновесия, повсюду нервные срывы, эмоциональные качели и апатичное настроение, даже к победе привыкать сложно. Тони не был исключением, утихшие чувства прорываются сквозь новую жизнь, которая успела стать для него всем. Это раздражает, но посреди всеобщего хаоса их невозможно отогнать. Похороны, проходившие посередине всего этого, словно возвращают на пять лет назад.

Вообще, устраивать две церемонии подряд было слишком, так сказала Пеппер, Паркер и даже Сэм, хотя на вторую осталось меньше людей. Остались те, кто был ближе всего для Тони и Тора. Похороны Локи были странными. Когда это всё только планировалось, Старк пытался шутить, мол, корабль поджечь не сможем, извини уж, а Тор почему-то с лёгкостью согласился на полностью земную церемонию. «Это потому, что похороны для живых» — так сказала позже Пеппер и поспорить с ней никто бы не смог.  
Похороны для живых. Только глядя на Тора, нельзя было назвать его в полной мере живым, он больше оставленный. Хотя Тони подозревает, что про него сейчас можно сказать что-нибудь похожее, он скорее уставший, смертельно уставший.

Тони садится на скамейку рядом с Тором и выливает почти полную бутылку чего-то алкогольного (в темноте не видно, что это) на землю перед могильной плитой, хватит уже им всем. Они оба не смотрят на камень с надписью, которую, как Старку кажется, бог бы одобрил, там и титулы, и обе «фамилии», хотелось сохранить присущую ему величественность. Они не смотрят на землю, потому что он остался где-то там, в космосе, он всегда был где-то далеко от их понимания. Тони смотрит в чистое небо, немного завидуя звёздам, у которых есть силы так ярко сиять, в голове всплывает давно вычитанный факт, и он надевает очки.

— Пятница, найди созвездие Большого Пса, — перед глазами небо начинает делиться на чёткие линии созвездий, чуть покрутив голову, Старк видит искомое, — А Сириус?

Тони не отрываясь смотрит на звезду с каким-то детским чувством надежды, глупо, учитывая, что люди придумали себе божественные приключения сами, глупо, потому что как бы ему не хотелось, факел имеет обыкновение когда-нибудь тухнуть.

— Зачем тебе звезда?

— Скандинавы называли её, вот эта яркая — он указывает Тору пальцем, — Факел Локи.

Тони уходит первым, всё же не он с братом прощается. Он уходит из забытого миром места, смотря на звезду, как на Локи, также забытого. И ничего больше не может сделать, кроме как похоронить свою любовь, точно так же, как они сегодня хоронили небольшую коробочку с какой-то мелочью, что успел сохранить Тор.  
Тони просыпается раньше всех, но с неподъемной тяжестью на сердце, идёт на кухню за кофе. Пока напиток готовится, он смотрит как первые лучи солнца пробираются в дом: сначала упираются в оконную раму, потом падают на стену напротив и спускаются на стол, постепенно озаряя всю кухню. Вместе с тем в кухню вбегает другое солнышко, крепко обхватывает его ноги и, жмуря ещё не разлипшиеся до конца глазки, весело говорит:

— Доброе утро, пап!

— Морган, доброе утро.

Он выключает кофе, подхватывает девочку на руки и поворачивается с ней к окну, закрывая один глаз от лучей, улыбается. Они дома, тут тихо и тепло, так, как Тони мечтал всю жизнь. Солнечный свет даёт достаточно сил, чтобы сбросить камни сомнений и похоронить в их пыли свою прошлую любовь.

Тони понимает, что просто избегать мысли — плохое решение, они никуда не денутся, а будут с удручающей настойчивостью возвращаться. Он хочет просто принять и отпустить, как уже почти получилось. Он уходит в мастерскую и открывает старые файлы, среди сотни папок быстро находит одну, засекреченную, как самые важные документы: «зелёный для старка». Внутри лишь одна короткая звуковая запись, поколебавшись, он включает.

— Здравствуй, Энтони, и хорошего дня, — голос серьёзный, только на последнем слове вылетает смешинка. Старк прослушивает запись ещё раз и выключает всё.

— Я скучаю по твоему голосу, — в пустоту, — Но всё же… — Он делает этот выбор и, по крайней мере, попытается жить снова.

Маленького Тони огромное, буквально безграничное космическое пространство пугало, но больше привлекало, а какому ребёнку не хотелось бороздить эти просторы, наверное, очень немногим. А взрослый Тони уже чётко понимал, что космос опасен, не мог точно сказать насколько, тем более после новых знакомств с существами, о которых никто не подозревал до этого. Но страшно не было, точнее было, но не настолько, чтобы сбегать, вон он даже вылетал туда только в костюме. Но все эти чувства всё равно совсем не то, ничуть не похожи на то, что происходит с ним сейчас. Не просто пусто — всё бездыханно в космосе. Он холоднее самого глубокого из морей, хотя Тони знает, что так не должно быть — не настолько холодно и недвижимо-мертво, нет. И тут он резко осознает, что ему всё снится. Это немного странно, так чётко понимать, что спишь, но даже как-то легче, проще реагировать на странности. И вообще, если это сон, разве может быть здесь что-то странным?

Он летит, медленно, лёжа на спине, с ощущением, будто плавает в бассейне. Темнота, прерываемая только далёкими звёздами, вдруг рушится, на голову падает оранжевый свет. Его словно ветром, лёгким бризом несёт в закат, который выглядит, как в детских фантастических книжках. Тони улыбается и думает, что теперь тут тепло. Он подплывает ближе, переворачиваясь в ходячее положение, и узнаёт Луну. Расстояние до неё вдруг резко сокращается, и вот он уже стоит на каком-то валуне, кругом разбросаны камни, напоминающие кирпичи, только не аккуратные параллелепипеды, а где-то кривые, где-то со скощенными или сглаженными углами, поколотые, словно много-много лет назад кто-то строил здесь дом, а теперь Тони видит лишь руины. Его тянет к этим камням и как только он берёт один в руку — тот начинает светится. Тони складывает кирпичи в четыре стены, под его руками они светятся или даже переливаются жёлтыми и синими оттенками, за этим в целом бессмысленным занятием проходит время. Иногда один-другой кирпич выпадает из «стенки», сдвигая другие, и их приходится поправлять. Когда высота стен достигла его пояса, Тони сел внутри и задумался, что вообще делает. И вдруг понял — нужно уходить домой, начать свой новый путь прямо отсюда. Взгляд падает на небольшой голубой камешек.

— Но первое, что я сделаю здесь — захороню свою любовь к тебе.

Поверхность Луны вдруг становится очень мягкой, Старк одной рукой раскапывает ямку, поднимает тот камень, и он в мгновение сыпется в приготовленной место зелёной пылью. Двигаться дальше не хочется совершенно, но всё ещё не зашедшее солнце освещает невысокие стенки, заставляя их ещё сильнее переливаться. Солнечный свет придаёт достаточно сил, чтобы засыпать ямку. Мягкой земли больше нет, только лунная пыль, но её хватает, чтобы скрыть зелёное мерцание. Он вспоминает слова Тора о доме на Луне и просыпается.

— Пеп? — она лениво перевернулась к нему, заглядывая в лицо, — Я, наверное, скучаю по… его голосу.

— Тони, — он слышит там сожаление и немного обиду, и грусть тоже.

— Прости.

— Нет, не так, просто выбери.

— Я уже сделал свой выбор. Я похоронил его в лунной пыли.

***

Может, следующие дни были очень напряжёнными, а месяц неловким, но всё когда-нибудь проходит. Вещи становятся на свои места, а люди меняются и меняют мир вокруг себя, под себя или для других. Тони не считает себя каким-то героем свыше, просто пытается удержать в равновесии эти «для других» и «для себя». Годы проходят быстро. Питер заканчивает школу, Морган только идёт, Пеппер чаще улыбается, а он научился готовить оладушки для неё. Семья Старков вызывает у всех тёплую улыбку. Тони думает, что он наконец-то действительно счастлив.

Тони больше не подскакивает в поту от кошмаров, они оставили его жизнь. Только иногда ему снится, как он складывает дом на луне из странных неровных камней, кругом прохлада и тишина. Но в некоторых таких снах, где-то на фоне, за пару мгновений до того, как проснуться, слышит негромкий смех, он уверен, что никогда не слышал его в жизни, но знает его обладателя. Эти сны наполнены тихой болью и печалью, но Тони просыпается почему-то с улыбкой облегчения, будто ему шепнули что-то хорошее напоследок. Он не знает, чтобы это значило, но ни у кого не спрашивает. На этом свете ему осталось не так много, чудо, если пара десятков, так что пусть будут лунные сны. Лучше лунные сны, чем пыль.

Закрывая глаза в последний раз, оглядываясь на любимую жену, дочь, внуков и множество друзей, осознавая, что это была действительно его жизнь, Тони думает, что прожил её не зря. Всё пришло в своё время, его конец — тоже.

***

— Конец — это часть пути. Так ведь, Энтони?

Ваш мир когда-нибудь взрывался, рассыпаясь на атомы, а потом собирался обратно в самую причудливую картину вселенной за одну секунду? Это никоим образом невозможно уложить в голове, никак нельзя понять то, что Тони сейчас видит, особенно после предсмертного прощания с семьёй. Он многое пережил, но воскресать ещё не пробовал. Или это Рай, Ад, Чистилище, куда там впустят с его-то списком грехов? Но почему именно так. Мозг не хочет начать соображать, а сердце вновь бешено бьётся.

— Потерял дар речи? Не волнуйся, с людьми при виде меня это частенько случается.

— Локи, — он запнулся, они стояли друг напротив друга, глядя в глаза и не говоря ни звука около минуты, — Это какая-то чёртова шутка?

— Нет, Старк, я давно не шутил с вами. Это была твоя жизнь. Но я должен извиниться, что без разрешения устроил тебя здесь. Но я решил рискнуть на правах бывшего злодея, знаешь.

Тони всё ещё мало что понимает, только в его голосе слышит что-то новое, может, чуть менее печальное, но чуть более осознанное. Если это какой-то предсмертный сон, то он рад, что именно такой, хотя немного удивлён. А Локи будто слышит его мысли.

— Это не сон. Ты умер, а я воскресил тебя в другой вселенной — если коротко.

— Как… нет, подожди, я не уверен, что смогу сейчас переварить всю эту магическую межвселенную штуку, что ты попытаешься мне впарить.

Локи смеётся. Только сейчас Тони по-настоящему вглядывается в него, осматривает сад, в котором очутился, чувствует ветер и понимает, что всё реально. Он подходит ближе и кладёт руку на плечо Локи, тот не дёргается, как раньше, а, сразу поняв жест, наклоняет голову и целует. (Возможно, это именно то, чего оба хотели с самого начала). Спустя столько лет Тони всё ещё казалось правильным — целовать его. Вокруг всё другое, чужое, здесь нет привычных мест и людей, он чувствовал это сердцем, и родной здесь — только Локи. Он прерывает поцелуй и вглядывается в зелёные, наконец-то ожившие глаза.

— Скажи мне только, почему так, если ты сам провернул это, то почему здесь, почему только я, почему всё?

— У меня не хватило сил, — то, как он произносит это — ново, здесь слышится грустное, с усмешкой над самим собой, признание собственного бессилия, — Либо я восстанавливался в полностью в том мире, либо восстанавливал себя в отрыве от реальности и попадал куда-нибудь, но мог воскресить кого-то ещё. Как понимаешь, я выбрал второе.

— Но почему?

— Я изгой. И тот, кто отвечает за свои поступки. Я спас своего брата, сделал то, что приблизило победу. И честно сказать, тогда я надеялся, что смогу быть и с братом тоже.

— Немного самонадеянно, — Тони тут же прикусил язык и, прищурив глаз, виновато глянул на Локи, но тот улыбнулся.

— Я знаю.

— Ты, как сказать, повзрослел что ли.

— Надеюсь, время всё же идёт. И, Энтони, одна из причин, по которой я выбрал этот путь — это то, что я люблю тебя.

— Слушай, ты всегда был в моём сердце, но я не могу сказать, что эти годы на первом месте для меня не стояла Пеппер. Но здесь, всё как будто иначе, не чувствуются все мои года. И думаю… Я люблю тебя, Локи.

Может, это ветер стал тише и птицы вдруг решили взять передышку и перестали петь, а может это шум в голове Тони прошёл, только в тишине стало слышно его неспокойное дыхание. Локи стоит, не шевелясь, будто вновь проверяет, не шутят ли над ним. Улыбается и делает шаг вперёд, чтобы обнять. И это объятие и есть их настоящее приветствие.

Они остаются в этом саду и просто говорят, сначала так неуверенно, выпрашивая какие-то незначительные мелочи, а потом всё смелее, привыкая друг к другу заново. В какой-то момент Тони задаёт самый волнующий его вопрос, каким же всё-таки образом всё случилось так. И Локи говорит. Долго говорит, подробно объясняет нюансы, которые Тони может не понять из-за отсутствия магии в его повседневности, он выговаривается впервые за много лет, мешает факты с собственными чувствами, но не останавливается. На какое-то время Локи вспоминает разговоры с матерью, по сути своей похожие на этот. Но кроме того, он рассказывает о том, о чём не говорил матери, потому что спустя столько лет наконец-то последовал её совету и присмотрелся к собственному сердцу, принял его хорошие и плохие стороны, принял его изменения. Он говорит то, что считает правдой, и, честно, Тони гордится им.

— И столько лет, с самой встречи с Таносом, ты был здесь в одиночестве?

— Да, наверное, многие были правы и так действительно лучше Я существую вдали от всех. На поверхности Луны, — Локи с улыбкой заглядывает ему в глаза, ждёт понимания, реакции.

— Ты знаешь мои сны?

— Только связанные со мной. Мне удалось следить за твоим миром, хотя энергии это забирало немало.

— Зачем, Локи?

— Ты задал этот вопрос уже слишком много раз, как будто я могу сказать что-то новое.

— И всё же.

Тони смотрит, как Локи встаёт, складывая руки за спиной и проходит чуть вперёд, чтобы ветви деревьев не закрывали небо. Тони замечает, что отсюда видно луну, и что она намного больше, видимо, эта вселенная сильно отличается от их привычной. Локи смотрит на эту Луну, вспоминая первые долгие, тяжёлые ночи, вздыхает.

— Я похоронил свою любовь, чтобы подарить целый мир тебе.

И Тони понимает, как тяжело ему было отказаться от желания остаться в том мире и добиться его самого. Как тяжело отпустить его строить ту мирную и одобряемую жизнь, что он всегда хотел. Как больно оставаться в одиночестве и видеть, как тот, кого он любит, счастлив с другими. Как больно в одиночестве осознавать себя и пытаться измениться и принять ошибки. Даже зная, что он, Тони, в глубине души всё ещё хранит свою привязанность — тяжело. Эту тяжесть хочется тут же сбросить с обоих, желательно с высокой скалы, чтобы она разбилась на кусочки.

— Знаешь, я не эксперт, заметь, как я с тобой откровенен, я не часто такое говорю. Так вот, я не эксперт, но думаю, то, что мы оба копались в этой лунной пыли, сыграло с нами шутку и мы откопали любовь друг друга, м?

— Копались в пыли… ты ужасен в формулировках, Энтони.

Локи морщит нос, и смеётся теперь уже Тони. Теперь у них достаточно сил осуществить всё то, что они не успели, достаточно, чтобы Луна стала их воспоминанием. Солнечный свет над ними тому подтверждение.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь у нас есть где-то пять тысяч лет.

— Ого, такого у меня ещё не было, любишь удивлять? А потом?

— А тебе мало? — Локи смеётся и кладёт подбородок ему на макушку, — Может, я ещё что придумаю, если не надоем тебе.

— Кто кого будет доставать ещё, не зазнавайся тут, — привычно отшучивается Тони, а подумав, серьёзно говорит, — Так значит, у нас путь длиной в пять тысяч лет, — Локи, в знак согласия, сжимает его ладонь.


End file.
